OBJECTIVES: 1) Study the effects of protein and fiber upon lipemia and aortic sudanophilia in vervet monkeys fed semipurified diets (40% sucrose; 25% protein (casin, soy, wheat gluten); 15% fiber (cellulose, wheat straw); 14% coconut oil; 5% salt mix and 1% vitamin mix). To be studied: cholesterol production rate and pool size; cholesterol absorption; bile acid spectrum; aorta and other tissues. 2) Lipid synthesis by aorta slices. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: D. Kritchevsky, S.A. Tepper, H.K. Kim, D.E. Moses and J.A. Story. Experimental atherosclerosis in rabbits fed cholesterol-free diets 4. Investigation into the source of cholesteremia. Exper. Molec. Pathol. 22:11-19, 1975. L.M. Davidson and D. Kritchevsky. Decolorization of fecal extracts for radioactive assay. Analyt. Biochem. 66:287-289, 1975.